Various carbamate compounds have been used as active ingredients of pesticidal compositions; however, not all of them can exhibit satisfactory pesticidal effects and the occurrence of pests resistant to these carbamate compounds has been observed. For this reason, there has been a demand for the development of more effective pesticidal compositions.